Jovial
by Sarah Usher
Summary: AU. Mikasa se ha despertado con el pie izquierdo. Primero se queda dormida, el calentador no funciona y el elevador se descompone. Parece que su día no puede ir peor, hasta que un muchacho castaño y ojos verdes la atropella en una bicicleta. Fic inspirado en la canción de "Llueve sobre mojado" de Ha Ash. También inspirado en el ABC del amor. Eremika. Humor/comedia.


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. A mi sólo me gusta jugar con ellos xD.**

Fic inspirado en la dinámica espress de otro grupo -y que pueden encontrar en mis otras historia-. Un Fic por cada letra del abecedario. La letra de turno era Jovial. Originalmente este fic tenía un rumbo muy diferente, de alguna manera no me convencía del todo y se fue por otro hilo, a decir verdad me agrado el camino que tomó al final. Y me siento satisfecha por ello.

Fic inspirado en la canción de Ha Ash de Llueve sobre mojado. Así que es un intento mal hecho de comedia. Si quieren escuchar la canción de fondo, entenderán el contexto de la historia.

Dedicado a **iliankasmoulinka91** -gracias por leer el fic y decir que no es un asco- y al grupo **EreMika (エレミカ) Fans~,** Si les gusta la pareja, les recomiendo unirse al grupo.

 **AU. Eremika. Rated; T. Posible OoC por parte de Mikasa y Eren.**

.

* * *

.

 **Jovial**

El sol se filtraba por la ventana, cayendo en el rostro de la chica dormida. Mikasa abrió los ojos, cegándose por unos instantes.

 _Debí cerrar las malditas cortinas antes de dormir._

Soltó un bufido, rodando en la cama para darle la espalda al astro fastidioso que invadía su santuario. Apenas volvía a caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando notó que era inusual que el sol brillara tan intensamente a esa hora. Estiró el brazo hasta la mesilla de noche y cogió el despertador. Lo colocó frente de sus ojos somnolientos para verificar la hora.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —Abrió los ojos, espabilando completamente. Eran las 8:35 y su hora de entrada era a las ocho. Saltó de su cama, apresurándose a entrar a la ducha—. ¡Maldito despertador de mierda! —Despotricó quitándose la ropa. Ingresó a la ducha, alejándose del agua fría cuando esta tocó su piel—. ¡Ah! —soltó un alarido. Intentó tranquilizarse, recordando que ya era demasiado tarde. Tomó aire y se armó de valor para ingresar al agua fría.

En tiempo record se encontraba envuelta en una toalla y frente a los cajones de su vestidor. Sacó rápidamente un par de bragas y un sostén rojo a juego. Diez minutos después se encontraba enfundada en una falda de tubo y con una blusa blanca. Se aplicó mascarilla y vio su rostro pálido reflejado. Tomó el lápiz para delinearse los ojos, sin embargo, en un movimiento mal hecho, terminó picándose el ojo izquierdo, provocando que se tornase de un peculiar rojo, además de un ardor.

—Me pondré lo que resta en el automóvil. —A paso acelerado tomó el maletín y el bolso donde tenía un kit de emergencia. Cerró su departamento y caminó hasta el elevador—. _"Fuera de servicio"_ —leyó el diminuto cartelón que le avisó que tendría que bajar más de cinco pisos con unos despreciables tacones. Apretó los labios y se quitó los zapatos. Casi trotando bajó la escaleras; al llegar al primer piso tenía que forzar al aire entrar dentro de sus pulmones. Se quejaría con el dueño y lo presionaría para arreglar el elevador.

—Buen día, señorita Ackerman —saludó Hannes, el portero luego de verla colocarse los tacones—. Veo que ha sido un inconveniente que el elevador estuviera descompuesto.

—Di-dígale —Mikasa prefirió seguir guardando silencio hasta asegurarse que su voz no volvería a entrecortarse por la falta de aire— dígale al señor Reiss que pago puntualmente mi renta. Estos inconvenientes deberían ser arreglados en la brevedad.

—Que te hayas quedado dormida, Ackerman, no tiene nada que ver con el elevador. —La irritante voz de Ymir la puso peor humor—. ¿Las sábanas se te pegaron o el acostón de turno no te soltaba? —Mikasa rodó los ojos y siguió de largo su camino. Saliendo del edificio.

—Recuérdale a Rod del elevador, Hannes —pidió, buscando su auto con la mirada—. Ya sabes que a veces se hace el tonto por ahorrarse unas monedas.

—A sus órdenes, señorita. ¡Qué tenga un buen día! —Mikasa asintió y se despidió. Caminó con premura hasta su Volvo S60 plateado. Sacó las llaves e hizo sonar la alarma, ganándose varías miradas sorprendidas. Una insana satisfacción la invadió; su auto -bastante costoso, a decir verdad- era uno de sus pequeños orgullos y gustos que se dio al trabajar como abogada en el mejor bufet de la ciudad.

—¡Cuidado! —Aunque la advertencia llegó demasiado tarde. El chico que iba en la bicicleta impactó con Mikasa, provocando que cayeran—. Lo siento —se disculpó el muchacho castaño, luego de ofrecerle la mano a Mikasa para ayudarla a levantarse—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Mikasa golpeó la mano del muchacho y se apresuró a ponerse de pie, descubriendo su pulcro vestuario manchado. Frunció los labios.

—¿Parezco bien? —musitó cabreada.

—Parece estar buena —aclaró el joven, dejando entrever una coqueta sonrisa—. ¿Está lastimada?

 _Aparte del ego herido…_

—Sí, sí —respondió con la mirada pegada al suelo, buscando desesperadamente sus llaves y sin prestar atención a la pregunta—. ¿No viste dónde cayeron mis llaves?

—Creo que las vi por —El chico de ojos esmeraldas se movió unos centímetros, un tintineo después, ambos contemplaron como las aludidas cayeron por las rejillas de la cantarilla— ahí… Lo siento. —Mikasa respiró hondo muchas veces, intentando controlar su malgenio para evitar agarrar a golpes al castaño que tenía una mirada culpable—. Puedo llevarte en la bici si tienes prisa. —La mirada gélida de Mikasa provocó un hormigueo extraño en el chico—. En ese caso —agregó, subiéndose a la bici—. ¡Bonitas piernas!

—¡Idiota!

Mikasa recuperó su maletín y su bolso. Regresó hasta su edificio para explicarle a Hannes lo sucedido y suplicarle encarecidamente que recuperara sus llaves.

Diez minutos después, se encontraba montada en el primer taxi que se detuvo frente a ella -porque tal parecía que era el peor día que podía tener, debido a que cuatro taxis la ignoraron olímpicamente-; tras indicar la dirección del bufet, decidió ver que podría hacer por su maltratada imagen.

—Va a llover —anunció el taxista, mirando el cielo. Mikasa levantó la vista hasta él, desconcertada. ¡Pero si el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y presagiaba ser un día hermoso! Decidió guardarse su propio pronóstico hasta que llegó a su destino—. Compre una sombrilla, señorita. Se ve que no ha tenido un buen día y no creo que mejore. —Mikasa se limitó a pagarle y apresurarse a entrar al edificio. Ni siquiera quería ver la hora. Ya podía escuchar el sermón de Erwin sobre la puntualidad.

—¡Preciosas piernas largas! —Buscó a quien dijo tales palabras, sin notar a nadie relevante en la calle. Rodó los ojos mientras subía las escaleras. Empujó la puerta giratoria al mismo tiempo que otra persona, provocando que volviera a caer de sentón.

—Maldita sea —murmuró enfadada. Ni siquiera se detuvo a ver quién fue el agresor y entró hecha una furia a las instalaciones. No saludó a nadie, ni siquiera les dirigía la mirada.

—¡Señorita Ackerman! —Nifa, su secretaria, se atravesó en su camino—. El señor Smith ha pedido que le informe que la espera en su oficina apenas llegara. También llamó la señora Ral para revisar el acuerdo de divorcio. El señor Berder me pidió que le recordara que pronto sería la audiencia por la custodia de su hijo. Y… —Mikasa hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardara silencio.

—Agenda todo. Iré con Erwin y vuelvo en seguida. Prepara los documentos a revisar y tráeme una taza de café. —Nifa asintió, regresando sobre sus pasos. Mikasa se limitó a dejar el maletín y la bolsa en su oficina y se dirigió al despacho de su jefe—. ¿Querías verme? —Cuestionó luego de abrir la puerta, encontrándose la imagen del trasero desnudo de su jefe mientras embestía a una mujer castaña—. ¡Vuelvo más tarde! —Articuló, saliendo inmediatamente de ahí.

Ingresó al tocador sin fijarse. Se miró en el espejo unos minutos, se mojó la cara para despejarse -de todas formas ya tenía arruinado el maquillaje y prefería verse al natural-. Cuando se dirigió a la salida notó dos cosas; la primera resultaba ser la razón por la cual halagaban sus piernas. ¡Sí tenía las medias rotas! Y la segunda, los orinales. Frunció el ceño, confundida, hasta que vio a un hombre salir del cubículo, cayó en su error.

¡Entró al baño de hombres!

—¡Q-qué hace aquí! —inquirió el hombre, regresando al lugar de donde salió. Un color carmesí envolvió a Mikasa, seguido de un bochornoso calor. Escapó de ahí, dejando la pregunta en al aire.

—Mikasa. —La voz de Erwin provocó que se sobresaltara. No podía borrar la imagen del blanquecino trasero de su jefe. Smith tenía estructurado el discurso que le daría por su impuntualidad, hasta que vio el estado en que se encontraba—. ¿Te sientes bien? —La chica asintió, con la mirada desviada—. No, no lo pareces. Es mejor que te tomes el día. Llegaste excesivamente tarde, te esperamos para varias juntas y diversos clientes están molestos. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez un par de días sean suficiente.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó volviendo en sí. No podían despedirla. No ahora que tuvo un día de mierda.

—Revisa los casos pendientes antes de mediodía. Dile a Nifa que reprograme las citas de la tarde y regresa a casa.

Mikasa todavía tenía la mirada perdida. Quiso defenderse. Culpar al despertador, al maldito elevador descompuesto, incluso al muchacho que la atropelló con una bicicleta; sin embargo, ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.

—¿Sabes qué, Erwin? —musitó destilando ira—. Puedes regresar a tu maldita oficina a seguirte follando clientas. ¡Yo renuncio!

Ignoró las órdenes de su jefe, _ex jefe_ mejor dicho. Pasó de largo a su secretaria, ingresó a su oficina sin prestar atención, limitándose a tomar su bolso.

—¡Mikasa! —Insistía Nifa a su jefa. La vio entrar y salir como el diablo—. ¡Mikasa, tenías —La aludida se detuvo frente a ella.

—Deja de exaltarte. Reprograma las citas e informa a los clientes del cambio de abogado. Espero que tu próximo jefe sea gentil contigo —articuló antes de seguir su camino—. ¡Y dile a Erwin que no me interesa recoger mis cosas! ¡De ser por mí, incluso puede quemarlas!

Y así, Mikasa Ackerman renunció al mejor trabajo que podía haber conseguido. Salió de forma airada del edificio. Miró por primera vez su reloj después de salir de su departamento. Eran cerca de las doce del día. Soltó un suspiro. Dio dos pasos, cuando el tacón de su zapato derecho se rompió, provocando que casi cayera otra vez.

—Maldición. ¿A quién diablos mate en mi vida pasada para tener esta suerte?

Terminó por quitarse los malditos zapatos. Se quedó sentada en la escalera, viendo a las personas pasar y las personas la miraban preocupados y con dudas.

—Arriba. —La voz de un hombre la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la mirada hasta el guardia de seguridad del edificio—. Obstruye el paso, señorita.

—¿Y eso a mí qué? —El hombre arqueo una ceja.

—Significa que mueva su trasero de aquí antes de que llame a la policía. —Mikasa rodó los ojos. Lo que menos necesitaba era tener que lidiar con uniformados. Decidió hacerle caso al guardia y ponerse de pie—. Y no olvide sus zapatos, no queremos basura. —Se inclinó a levantar su calzado, notó como el hombre seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, pero enfocado en sus piernas y trasero. Presionó sus labios.

—¿Sabe? —Habló con voz gélida—. Puede irse al diablo. —Acto seguido, le lanzó los zapatos al rostro, atinándole en ambas ocasiones y echándose a correr mientras el hombre tardaba en salir de su estupor.

El estómago reclamó la falta de alimento mientras vagaba por la ciudad. No quería regresar a su departamento así que decidió buscar donde saciar su hambre. Ingresó en el primer restaurante que encontró. Sentía las miradas acusadoras, como si ella no perteneciera a ahí. Espantó sus pensamientos mientras llamaba al mesero.

—Disculpe, señorita. Antes de tomarle la orden, ¿cuenta con el dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta?

Los ojos de Mikasa destellaron con un brillo asesino. Aceptaba que su ropa no era la mejor. Venga, ¡ni siquiera tenía zapatos! Pero eso no le daba derecho de que le preguntaran… Optó por sacar la tarjeta de débito y restregársela al mesero antes de largarse de ahí. Tomó su bolso y buscó, y siguió buscando, sin resultados aparentes. Incluso vació el contenido sin encontrar su cartera. Recordó que por las prisas, dejó su fuente de ingresos en el maletín… mismo que se quedó en _Smith &Asociados_.

—Tiene razón —contestó con el orgullo herido. Devolvió sus cosas a su bolsa antes de levantarse de ahí y encaminarse a la salida. Sólo podía regresar caminado hasta su edificio y rogar que Hannes haya encontrado sus llaves, al menos así podría ingresar a su departamento.

 _¿Qué más podía pasar?_

En ese momento, sintió algo tibio en la pierna derecha. Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con un perro que tenía la pata levantada y la estaba orinando. El perro acabó y se alejó sin mirarla. Las personas que caminaban alrededor parecían sentir asco, compasión y lástima por ella.

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras deambulaba por las calles de Trost. Los pies le dolía, sentía las corrientes de aire filtrarse por la parte húmeda y rota de su media y la ropa se le pegaba por el calor. En pocas palabras, estaba hecha un asco. El pitido de un auto atrajo de atención. A su lado, un lujoso BMW se detuvo.

—¿Mikasa? —Preguntó una castaña luego de bajar la ventanilla. Reconoció a Sasha, una de sus ex compañeras de la facultad y a quien todavía consideraba una amiga—. ¿Qué haces así? Sube, mujer, te llevaré a tu departamento. —La oferta sonó demasiado tentadora para una Mikasa hambrienta, siendo delatada por los gruñidos de su estómago—. ¿Me quieres contar que ha sucedido? —Mikasa procedió a contarle su _tan esplendido día_. Sasha soltó un silbido cuando terminó—. Parece que te chupo el diablo —bromeó, aunque la mirada que recibió fue suficiente para dejarse de bromas—. Venga, te invitó a comer y después de dejaré en tu departamento. Creo que tengo unos zapatos y unas medias de repuesto en el portaequipaje.

Luego de poder cambiarse y verse medianamente decente, Sasha la arrastró a un bar. A pesar de que apenas era media tarde, el ambiente era calmado para comer amenamente.

—Así que renunciaste. —Sasha todavía seguía pidiendo comida como si fuera un barril sin fondo. Mikasa asintió, obviando ese detalle de su amiga. Al final, ella siempre fue así—. Y por un día tan mierda…

Sasha comenzó a contarle como iba su vida, para distraer tanta tragedia de la mente de Mikasa. El sol se ocultó y el refresco fue progresivamente cambiado por cervezas. Cuando Mikasa volvió a ver la hora, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, tenía los sentidos nublados y los nervios un poco crispados.

Era hora de volver a casa.

—C-creo que-e llamaré un taxi —arrastró las palabras al igual que los pies cuando intentó salir del bar. No logró ver bien el número que marcó. Colocó el teléfono en el oído cuando se apoyaba en las sillas para salir del bar. Una voz conocida respondió.

— _¿Mikasa?_

¿Por qué escuchaba la voz de Jean? Alejó el móvil, intentando leer el nombre en la pantalla, descubriendo que llamó por error a su ex novio. Estuvo a punto de tropezarse cuando unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron.

—¿Quién diría que _piernas largas_ sería del tipo que se embriagaría hasta perder el juicio? —Los prepotentes ojos esmeraldas la observaron coquetos e inquisidores. Tardó en reconocer que el camarero era el mismo chico que la atropelló e hizo perder sus llaves.

—Tú —musitó saliendo de breve fantasía creada por el alcohol. Sabía que era inútil culparlo por su mal día, sin embargo, le iba de maravilla poder desquitarse con alguien—. Por tu culpa… —atinó un certero puñetazo que giró el rostro del muchacho. Sasha notó que alborotó y se apresuró a intervenir.

—¡Vamos a casa! —Habló, tirando de Mikasa en dirección de la salida.

—¡No! ¡Por su maldita culpa me quede sin trabajo! —Eren se masajeo la mandíbula, admitiendo internamente que la mujer tenía un potente golpe.

Por obra de los Dioses, Sasha logró arrastrarla fuera del bar. Le dio su tarjeta de débito a uno de los meseros para que cobrara la cuenta, mientras lidiaba con una terca e inusual Mikasa.

Apenas puso un pie fuera del establecimiento, una torrencial lluvia se desató. Mikasa comenzó a reírse con histeria. Mandó definitivamente todo a la mierda y terminó por ponerse a jugar debajo de la lluvia.

Al final, ya le llovía sobre mojado. Solo quedaba disfrutarlo.

—Su amiga está loca y cogerá un resfriado —comentó el muchacho, contemplando a Mikasa saltar de charco en charco.

—No. Está bien —Sasha restó importancia al comentario. De cierta manera, se sentía más tranquila—. Tiene una vida bastante cuadrática y rutinaria. Quizá este día haya servido para sacarla de su zona de confort y recordarle que la vida es para vivirla y no limitarse a verla pasar.

—¿No es un poco radical?

—Salió de una relación amorosa bastante monótona. Luego el trabajo de su vida se volvió la peor carga que pudo tener. Y aunque Mikasa cree que tiene todo, sigo sintiéndose vacía. Lo noto en su mirada pérdida.

—Mikasa. —Eren saboreó el nombre tan peculiar, tanto como la dueña—. Soy Eren, por cierto —se presentó, extendiendo su mano.

—Sasha —aceptó el saludo—. ¿Puedo saber por qué te culpa de…?

—Ah, sí. Tuvimos un accidente esta mañana donde perdió sus llaves. No habré sido el desencadenante de su mal día, pero creo que la afecté demasiado.

—¿No te despiden por estar afuera? Puedes entrar, me haré cargo de ella. En algún momento se cansará y será más fácil llevarla a casa.

—En absoluto. Ser el dueño tiene ciertos privilegios.

Como si supiera que hablaban de ella, Mikasa observó a Sasha junto al irritante mesero que le regalaba una socarrona sonrisa que ella quería borrar a besos, _¿qué?_ _No, no, no._ Que deseaba borrar a golpes, sí, ese era el verdadero pensamiento que tenía.

—¡Hey, tú, ojos bonitos! ¿Vienes por otro? —cuestionó levantando la guardia y haciendo además de un gancho. Eren rió.

—Vengo a ver el espectáculo, sostén rojo. —Mikasa frunció el ceño, sin entender del todo el apodo hasta que Sasha hizo un gesto para que viera su blusa. _Maldita manía de combinar la ropa interior_ —. ¿De casualidad combina con la parte de abajo?

En ese momento, Sasha supo que era mejor llevarse a su amiga de ahí antes de que ocurriera un homicidio.

—¡Es hora de irnos, Mika! —Se mantuvo protegida de la lluvia todo el tiempo. Poco le apetecía mojarse. Después de aquel arranque, a ambas chicas se les bajo el alcohol considerablemente—. Sube al auto.

—Me iré andando —respondió sonriendo. Caminó hasta donde Sasha para arrebatarle su bolso y emprender el camino hasta su departamento.

Extrañamente ese día había sido la peor mierda que había pasado desde la muerte de sus padres, sin embargo, se sentía _viva._

Ahí, debajo de la lluvia, descalza, con la ropa mojada, el cabello pegado al rostro y un peculiar frío, entendió de qué hablaban todos sus amigos al referirse de _disfrutar la vida_.

Maldición, claro que entendía el término y ahora _lo sentía en cada centímetro de su piel_.

—¡Estoy viva! —gritó en medio de la calle, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia resbalarse por su rostro.

—Tan viva estás, que olvidas que eres humana y vas a resfriarte si sigues así —reconoció la voz del mesero. Vio al muchacho montado en la misma bicicleta de ese mañana—. No será un BMW o un Volvo, pero igual es un trasporte —bromeó, ofreciéndole una mano—. Si te vas caminando es probable que no llegues, te daré un aventón.

* * *

El irritante sonido de su despertador provocaba un constante golpeteo dentro de su cabeza. La luz del sol volvió a cegarla.

—Olvide cerrar la puñetera cortina otra vez —musitó, rodándose en la cama y topándose el rostro con la cobija. Frunció el ceño al sentir un cuerpo extraño. Abrió los ojos un momento, encontrándose con un relajado semblante del hombre a su lado. Detalló con sus manos el rostro; la barba de unos días, las líneas de expresión que delataban más de edad, el largo cabello que cubría parcialmente su cara. E imaginó los intensos ojos verdes tras los parpados. Se permitió creer que el sueño era real por otro minuto… Hasta que una juguetona mano bailó en su cadera, paseando por su costado hasta estrujar unos de sus pechos. Por reflejo, empujó al desconocido fuera de la cama.

—Vaya forma de empezar el día. Ahora entiendo porque ayer te fue tan mal si tu despertar es así. —La voz del hombre resonó por la habitación, mientras se levantaba del suelo—. Si no querías otra sesión de sexo, un _no,_ era suficiente. Tirarme de la cama es excesivo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Luego de que el desconocido -que después se presentó como Eren- le explicara lo sucedido el día anterior, Mikasa comprendió porque se encontraba con él en la cama.

Nifa llamó para avisarle que Erwin le dio sus vacaciones, que la esperaba en dos semanas con energías renovadas y su sentido del juicio más agudo que nunca.

Hannes había logrado recuperar sus llaves y se las entregó el día anterior. Para suerte de Eren, el elevador ya funcionaba y pudieron subir sin problema.

Después de llegar a su departamento, una cosa llevó a la otra y desató la insana vena sexual que había reprimido desde que inició una relación con Jean, su _ex._ Ver a Eren con la camisa mojada y los pantalones a la cadera prendió algo dentro de ella, que terminó por consumirla cuando se lanzó sus brazos para besarlo con una fuerza _casi_ demodelora. Eren se dejó querer sin problemas al inicio, luego de sentir las manos de ella juguetear con sus pantalones, se volvió un personaje activo. Acabaron en la cama, agotados de tanta actividad y cediendo a los brazos de Morfeo.

—Para ser una cuadrática, fría y controladora abogada, tienes un lado bastante _jovial_ y salvaje en la cama —habló Eren, haciéndose de la cocina como si fuera la propia. Sacó los ingredientes necesarios para preparar un desayuno que le devolviera las fuerzas gastadas.

—Y para ser un chaval que trabaja de mesero en un bar, eres bastante maduro.

—Te sorprendería todo lo que sé. Las primeras impresiones tienen a ser… complicadas y diferentes cuando se trata de mí. —Sonrió socarrón.

 _Porque atropellarme con una bicicleta y soltarme piropos no era suficiente…_

Mikasa entendió un punto muy fundamental de la vida esa mañana.

Podía lloverle sobre mojado por todas las malas pasadas que tuvo el día anterior, sin embargo, descubrió un sol que podía secar hasta el charco más persistente. Y casualmente, ese sol resultaba ser un castaño de penetrante mirada esmeralda y palabrería fácil, bastante tosco en ocasiones, pero que sabía _que la vida se vivía, sentía y disfrutaba._

 _._

* * *

.

¡Hola! Tenía tiempo que no escribía un Eremika. Como dije arriba, originalmente este fic era de otra pareja, sin embargo, de tanto hablar con Ilianka terminé por decantar y hacer un eremika. Y siendo honesta, me enamoré completamente de la historia. Quizá más adelante me anime a seguir escribiendo sobre este par tan disparejo.

Apenas escuché la canción de Ha Ash, supe que necesitaba hacer un fanfic de ella, y mientras escribía, otras canciones salieron de fondo y preferí seguir ese hilo, dando como resultado el Eremika.

Temía demasiado abusar del OoC -cuando realmente repudio leerlo- así que fue totalmente un reto. Tomen en cuenta que Mikasa esta teniendo un MUY mal día y por obvias razones no iba actuar de la misma forma de siempre. Venga, que fue un intento mal hecho de crear una comedia. La Mikasa normal es una abogada hermética y dedicada únicamente al trabajo, algo tenía que sacarla de su burbuja monótona.

Gracias **iliankasmoulinka91** por alentarme y decirme que no es una mierda. Sobre todo por animarme a seguir escribiendo sobre ellos. El Eremika fue mi primer OTP y cada vez que charlo con Ilianka, renace ese amor que le predique años atrás. xD

Creo que es todo, ¡nos leemos en la próxima!


End file.
